


Heat Wave

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Angst, Hot Weather, M/M, Prompt Fic, References to Canon, Summer, so its rated as T for that, well there's one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Summary: Person A and Person B doze off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.But I made it sad at the end
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Blaze/Ghost Hunter Leo (Ghost Simulator)
Kudos: 2





	Heat Wave

It was torture how the devs had programmed their world to have such hot, muggy summers, but, of course they had.  
Most of the agents had no problem switching lab coats for t-shirts and dress pants for shorts, but Blaze was miserable.  
Drinking that lava all that whenever ago was starting to show its bad effects.  
Usually a punctual, fast worker, the fiery man instead spent most of the day in his boxers (much to Leo's entertainment) lying facedown in range of the air conditioner.  
Leo and Shelly would giggle at him every time they passed - getting an angry groan in response or sometimes none at all.  
They'd seriously been lagging behind at this point. Luna decided to step up.  
She walked up to him and poked him in the back with her foot, snapping her fingers to get his attention.  
Blaze's head slowly lifted, his hair matted to his face like he'd been running a marathon.  
"Hey. You gotta get back to work."  
"I can't…too hot…"  
"We're gonna be in trouble soon if we don't get you back up. Is there any way you can cool down?"  
"...Working nude…"  
Leo cheered from behind them and Luna shot him a glare.  
"No. Not that."  
"More AC…"  
"I bet you can design an even nicer, colder one for us, huh?"  
He gave a long groan, trailing off into silence.  
"Come on, buddy." She kneeled down and patted him on the back, immediately coming away with a handful of sweat.  
"You wanna go walk around in the snow for a minute?"  
She wiped her hands on her pants and jabbed her thumb at the glowing blue portal.  
He nodded slowly and stood up, not even bothering to get any more dressed as he walked stiffly toward the entrance to the Backdoor. 

A few minutes later, the portal chugged to life again as Blaze returned, looking like a completely different person.  
While still only in his underwear, he walked happily with his head held high, holding two fistfuls of snow in his hands that he occasionally rubbed on his forehead or his chest.  
"There he is," their leader cheered as he walked to his working space, setting the snowballs down in a small container.  
"I'm gonna make a real nice cold AC. Prototype is for my room."  
Leo made a small noise of complaint, but Luna smiled at him. "Excellent!"  
\--  
It had been a long, tiring day when Luna called the work day done - everyone seemed to relax at once when she did.  
Instead of turning to the entrance to their living space, Blaze turned back to the portal to the backdoor, Leo quickly noticing and catching up to him. When he reached him Leo held on gently to his arm, putting his head on his shoulder.  
"What're ya doin?"  
"I set up something nice," he said passively, pulling him through the portal.  
The backdoor was quiet as usual - GAB3 and Riley's motionless bodies were disposed of long ago, just grim reminders of the power looming over them. That could do the same to them whenever it wanted.  
They walked across the bridges covering the swamp, the only sounds being the creaking of the wood and the trill of insects.  
At the border of the swamp and the tundra there was something definitely there - branches forced to stretch low on two sides and string something across.  
"It's nice and cool here." Blaze grinned, waving his hand at what looked to be a hammock.  
"Don't worry about the branches. I've done my magic." He said with another flourish, hopping into the swathe of fabric and settling in. Leo carefully shifted in with him, stopping every few moments to watch the branches keeping it up, but Blaze seemed to be telling the truth as he succeeded to get in without trouble. There was more than enough room for two, but Leo had opted to lay on top of him, wrapping an arm around his chest.  
"There you go. Isn't that nice? So nice and cold."  
He could still definitely feel the man's inhuman warmth, but Blaze didn't seem uncomfortable anymore.  
The winter wind was just enough to gently rock the hammock, but not enough to be too cold. It was pleasant.  
"You haven't been in our room. You know, there's an air conditioner in there, too?"  
Leo looked up at him with a smile, resting his head on his chest.  
"You love blankets though. And cuddling with me. You have to have both or you don't sleep."  
"Can't blame me for wanting to feel protected after what I've been through."  
"Mm…"  
There was a long moment of silence before Leo spoke up again.  
"We're working really hard. The final battle is coming soon."  
"...Yeah."  
"I'm nervous. ...Are you?"  
Blaze stared into space, thinking. It was an unfortunate coincidence that the place he'd decided to rest was the former spot where Riley had stood. Poor Riley. Smart, kind Riley. Her entire existence was ripped away from her by the devs, turning her into a husk of her former self, only repeating an error message when interacted with.  
Yes, it made him nervous, it made him so, so, nervous, scared, terrified that he could lose Leo, or Luna, or Shelly, or even himself that way and nobody could do anything about it and it would be all over. This fight wouldn't have been worth it.  
"...Uh- ...yeah."  
"I've been getting better at hacking into their systems."  
"I'm proud of you," he cleared his throat and repeated his statement, hoping he didn't sound as hollow as he felt. Leo talked about spiraling into intrusive thoughts, was that what that felt like? He'd never truly had a panic attack before because nothing had really set in before now.  
"But you know, I'm nervous…because who knows what they're gonna do when we get there. Why haven't they been attacking us if they know we're making progress?"  
He had the same question. Blaze shook his head, looking down at him.  
Leo slowly began to hyperventilate, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Oh god - what can they do to us? What are they gonna do? What if we lose -and -"  
"They're not going to touch you. Me and Luna will make sure they'll regret it."  
He embraced him tightly and protectively, holding the back of his head to his chest.  
Blaze really wished someone could do the same for him.  
"It's okay." He cooed, taking deep breaths and waiting for his boyfriend to mirror them, loosening his grip to a softer yet still protective one. They had done this many times before, but he had to keep him down from his panic attacks a lot more recently. Nobody in the Agents was feeling too excited about fighting the Devs.  
"You want to go home?"  
Leo shook his head, shifting his arms and legs slightly and snuggling in closer.  
He waited a few minutes in silence, hearing his breathing even out.  
Alright, he could sleep here.  
No problem that his friend had died here and they were a short hoverboard ride away from Bloxbyte HQ.  
He almost wished he'd had heatstroke back at the lab.  
Blaze shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come.


End file.
